Party Hero
by Ana-List
Summary: Cada año se realiza un evento que reúne a buena parte de la élite de héroes profesionales de Japón. Aunque All Might ya no sea el nº1, la tradición se mantiene: una fiesta de etiqueta en la que se conocen mejor, comparten sus puntos de vista, se divierten e incluso compiten. / Spoilers del manga: ch.192
1. La alfombra roja

**N/A** : ¡Hola a todos! He empezado a escribir sobre el mundo de BNHA y llevo tiempo queriendo saber más acerca de los héroes, sus personalidades, sus relaciones, sus piques,... Básicamente conocerles un poco más. Así que os traigo esta historia en clave de humor. Lo que sí, un aviso: Hay spoilers del arco de Hawks y Endeavor. ¿Es cosa mía o los mejores arcos son en los que salen los héroes Pro? Nighteye, Kamino y Endeavor. ¡Tenemos que verles más!  
Va a haber varios capítulos con múltiples protagonistas.

 **DISCLAIMER** : BNHA no me pertenece, si tuviera que dibujar a All Might me saldría un monigote adicto al crack.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La alfombra roja**

El ambiente social era tenso. La clasificación de héroes había sido actualizada y tras décadas, el número 1 lo ocupaba otro héroe. Después del retiro de All Might y la batalla de Endeavor y Hawks contra el Noomu, la sociedad parecía haber aceptado a Endeavor como Héroe nº 1. Quizás no era el símbolo de paz que fue All Might, pero había encendido una llama de esperanza en los ciudadanos.

El comité de héroes había decidido mantener la fiesta anual en la que reunían a buena parte de los mejores héroes profesionales. Si se anulaba el evento, le estarían diciendo al mundo que las cosas no iban bien. Por otra parte, se enfrentaban a las críticas por dar un evento en un momento difícil, así que lo anunciaron como que sería la primera reunión de los _héroes del futuro_ , en la que se homenajearía el valor de Endeavor y Best Jeanist, que asistirían tras recuperarse de sus graves heridas.

La prensa aguardaba en la entrada para hacer preguntas, fotografías y demás a los héroes. Muchos lo disfrutaban, otros simplemente cumplían el protocolo y respondían con amabilidad las preguntas –en muchos casos frívolas y superficiales- de los medios de comunicación.

 _-¡Aquí tenemos al temido Gang Orca! ¿Cómo se siente tras haber salido del top ten? ¿Es cierto que solo come pescado? ¿Tiene algo que decir acerca de los rumores de que le gusta espiar a las bañistas por debajo del mar?_ –El héroe le dirigió una mirada que hizo temblar al periodista. _-Quiero decir… ¿Su traje es un Armani? ¡Se ve muy elegante!_

 _-Me informan de que acaba de llegar el héroe escudo: Crust._

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Es un placer verles! –Firmó varios autógrafos que nadie pidió. -¿Qué por qué es importante esta fiesta? –Alzó el puño en alto. -¡Tenemos que dar las gracias al héroe número 1 Endeavor y celebrar la recuperación de Jeanist! Nuestros valientes sempais. –Empezó a llorar dramáticamente. -¿¡POR QUÉ LES HERISTEIS A ELLOS, VILLANOS?! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO A MI?!

-¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan melodramático? –Preguntó Kamui Woods, que acababa de llegar acompañado por su equipo. Al notar su presencia, todos los medios se enfocaron en ellos.

 _-¡Es el nuevo equipo de Edgeshot!_ –Sin duda, esa era una de las sensaciones del momento. Era la primera aparición pública del tándem formado por el actual héroe número 4, el popular héroe árbol y la joven promesa, Mount Lady.

-Ahora sí que Crust tiene una razón para llorar… -Se burló Mt. Lady acaparando toda la atención y disfrutando de la cara que se le había quedado a Crust. Su ceñido vestido morado palabra de honor caía con un ligero vuelo a la altura de las rodillas.

-No seas vanidosa… -Murmuró Kamui, ataviado con un esmoquin azul y una corbata hecha con ramas de la que brotaban pequeñas flores rojas que iban cayendo cada cierto tiempo.

 _-¿Confirman su relación?_ –Kamui se sobresaltó. _-¿Qué me dicen de las fotos que publicaron la semana pasada en las que se les vio abrazados?_

-¡Fue un malentendido! –Respondió el hombre árbol. Edgeshot miró con indiferencia a otro lado, intentando buscar alguna cara conocida.

-No vamos a hacer más comentarios. –Ella le empujó mientras avanzaba y saludaba frenéticamente a los admiradores y posaba para los fotógrafos.

-Estás alimentando sus rumores infundados…

 _-Edgeshot, como siempre fiel a su estilo y diferenciándose de todos los demás que llevan esmoquin. Viste un Kimono de dos piezas. La parte la de arriba es gris, a juego con su pelo, las mangas son negras con los puños en el mismo rojo que su cinturón y la máscara que como siempre cubre su cara. ¿Veremos algún día el rostro del misterioso héroe ninja?_ –Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de contestar que no, la periodista continuó. _–La hakama (parte de abajo) es negra con una línea vertical grisácea. Complementa su elegante estilo con un chal rojo enrollado a sus hombros que cae por un lado hasta uno de sus codos._ –El héroe aguantó la chapa, deseando que comentaran algo más que su atuendo. _-¿Es diseño de Best Jeanist?_

-Sí, tuvo tiempo en el hospital y elaboró este traje.

 _-¡Se ve genial!_ –Exclamó otra periodista. _-Casi tanto como su nuevo equipo. ¿Cómo se han adaptado Mount Lady y Kamui Woods?_

-Bien, son jóvenes excepcionales que saben cooperar. Con dedicación y un riguroso entrenamiento podremos convertirnos en un gran equipo. Gracias. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se despidió para seguir a sus dos camaradas.

-Yo en el medio, yo el medio. –Mount Lady se posicionó entre ambos, posando para hacerse la foto los tres juntos. Sin duda, era la que más disfrutaba con todo aquello. Edgeshot hizo nota mental para reprenderla por mostrar una actitud tan frívola. –Quita esa cara de alcornoque. –Le regañó a su compañero antes de que saltaran todos los flashes.

-Debería ser el sempai quien se ponga en medio.

-Da igual… No quiero que piensen que estoy en medio de la nueva pareja de moda… -Los dos le miraron incómodos.

-Hasta el sempai se burla de nosotros. –Lloró Kamui.

 _-¡El héroe alado! ¡Hawks!_ –Aterrizó en la alfombra, saludando despreocupadamente. Vestía un vaquero, una camisa y un chaleco, luciendo un aspecto juvenil y casual. Antes que nada, sacó un bote en el que había un líquido oscuro. Varias de sus plumas rojas salieron disparadas hacia los fans que estaban agolpados tras la valla, se mojaron en el bote y comenzaron a firmar autógrafos.

 _-¿Cómo estás?_ –Preguntó a la periodista sonrojándose. Él sonrió coqueto.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

 _-Yo… Bien…_

-Igual que yo. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de venir, ya sabéis que no se me dan bien estas cosas… -Le arrebató el micrófono a la periodista. -¿Es apropiado que hagamos un evento así en los tiempos que corren? Bueno, parece que esta parafernalia calma los ánimos. –Los periodistas se tensaron al escuchar sus palabras. -Pero pensé que Best Jeanist-san merecía ser reconocido por todos sus compañeros, así como el héroe nº1. –Se tocó el mentón. –Yo estuve allí, luché contra ese monstruo y de no haber sido por Endeavor, no estaría aquí. Creo que ha quedado claro que estamos frente a un nuevo líder. No debemos mirar a atrás pensando en símbolos del pasado, debemos mirar hacia el futuro. Quizá no tenga la suficiente aprobación de la sociedad, pero desde luego que tiene la mía. ¡Eso es todo! –Le devolvió el micrófono a la periodista. -Espero que haya pollo crujiente, siempre ponen pijotadas en estos eventos y me quedo con hambre…

-Te habrás quedado a gusto, chaval… -Comentó Desutegoro, que caminaba por detrás.

Les siguieron el héroe de batalla Gunhead, Fat Gum, la heroína dragón Ryukyu, Manual y varios héroes que pese a no estar entre los diez mejores gozaban de bastante popularidad.

-Podías haberte puesto algo más elegante que tu traje de héroe. -Eraserhead y Present Mic aguardaban, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para entrar.

-No sé cómo me he dejado convencer para venir… -Respondió Aizawa con su voz monótona. –Tenemos que cuidar la escuela.

-La escuela tiene un gran sistema de seguridad. Además, el director, Ectoplasm, Sniper, Vlad, Cementoss y Hound Dog cuidan de la escuela. ¡Todo está OK! –Le hizo un gesto con el pulgar y se asomó para mirar la entrada. -Midnight ha dicho que captará su atención para que nosotros pasemos desapercibidos.

-Tú no sabes pasar desapercibido… -Al ver que Midnight cumplía con su parte y todos los periodistas se agolpaban bajo su atmósfera de encanto, Mic le condujo al edificio a regañadientes.

 _-¿Necesita un acompañante? ¿Un novio? ¿Un esclavo?_

Justo después de que Midnight entrara, la heroína nº5 Mirko, apareció saltando y proclamando sus ganas de "patearles el culo a los bastardos de Liga de Villanos". Sus declaraciones fueron interrumpidas por el gran silencio que se hizo cuando llegó Endeavor. Hasta los flashes habían dejado de saltar por su imponente presencia. Iba vestido con traje y corbata negros, luciendo su recién adquirida cicatriz.

-¡Endeavor! Creo que, para variar, les has dejado helados... -Se burló la heroína conejo. –Creo que es por lo horrible que se ve tu cicatriz… -Endeavor la miró con frialdad mientras todos temían por sus vidas. -¿No van a aprovechar a hacerle preguntas? ¡Es el héroe nº1! –Al ver que no reaccionaban pateo el suelo con rapidez, como si fuera un tambor. -¡Sí que se han tomado en serio eso de "solo mírenme"!

-Guarden sus preguntas para Jeanist. Yo estoy bien, no tengo mucho que decir. –Todos los periodistas guardaron la respiración hasta que se fue. Y justo después, tras una hora de preguntas superficiales y posados, llegó la persona que más esperaba todo el mundo, el héroe con mayor aprobación y posicionado en el tercer puesto del ranking: Best Jeanist.

Todo el mundo centró su atención en el héroe. Los flashes empezaron a destellar sin control, los fans gritaban y los periodistas alababan la buena imagen que presentaba. Vestía un elegante traje granate combinado con un jersey negro de cuello alto. Como siempre, la parte inferior de su cara iba cubierta, esta vez por una bufanda. Pero lo mejor era su expresión, la de siempre, la que decía que estaba bien.

-Gracias por sus ánimos. –Agradeció a todos los que le habían mandado su apoyo y cariño. -Aún me quedan unas semanas para estar en forma y reincorporarme para asumir mi rol de héroe, pero pronto volveré a patrullar las calles y a cumplir con mi deber.

 _Así comenzaba una gran noche, más larga para unos que para otros..._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Creo que como introducción ha sido justita. ¿Hay alguna situación qué queráis leer? Deja tu comentario, crítica o sugerencia en la cajita de más abajo, que no muerde y anima a seguir escribiendo.

 _¡PLUS ULTRA!_


	2. El héroe ninja

_**N/A** : ¡Hola a todos! Cada capítulo estará escrito desde el punto de vista de un héroe o dos, aunque se verá a varios personajes a lo largo de la historia._

 _En este caso, le toca el turno a uno de esos personajes cool que hemos visto muy poquito: Edgeshot._

 _Recordando nombres:_

 _Shinya Kamihara / Edgeshot_

 _Enji Todoroki / Endeavor_

 _Nemuri Kayama / Midnight_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El héroe ninja**

Una vez dentro, lejos de los medios, todos recibieron a Endeavor y Jeanist entre aplausos. El Presidente de la Comisión de Héroes y el Primer Ministro dieron un aburrido discurso que por suerte no se extendió mucho. Luego, tanto Jeanist como Endeavor dijeron unas breves palabras animando a sus compañeros a seguir hacia delante y vencer al enemigo. Los aperitivos, charlas y música no tardaron en llegar. Finalmente se habían reunido cerca de 200 invitados, contando a políticos, miembros de los cuerpos de seguridad y héroes profesionales.

Pese a la paciencia prácticamente infinita que tenía Edgeshot, empezaba a costarle aguantar los comentarios y piques entre Mount Lady y Kamui. Para colmo, llevar máscara tenía una importante desventaja: no podía ni comer ni beber. Y aunque él nunca bebiera alcohol, se estaba planteando descorchar una botella de champagne y bebérsela de un trago.

-Mira como lo estás dejando todo de flores… -Se quejó ella como consecuencia de las flores que soltaba la corbata de Kamui cada poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué no te largas a pelear con Midnight? Todo el mundo dice que es la más bonita de la fiesta… -Eso hirió el orgullo de la joven, que no tardó en contratacar.

-Oye, sensei, ¿No conocerás a algún héroe apuesto que puedas presentarme? –Su máscara cubrió un suspiro de resignación. –No sé… alguien que por lo menos no tenga cara de árbol… -De nuevo, punto para ella.

-¿Por qué le pides algo así al sempai? ¿Acaso no puedes presentarte tú? –La chica sacó la lengua.

-Tienes razón, creo que voy a intentarlo con Hawks…

-¿Con él? –Mientras se enfrascaban en una nueva riña, él se escaqueó cual ninja y se acercó a Gang Orca, que parecía entretenido quitándole el pescado a la bandeja de sushi.

-¿No te comes el arroz? –El hombre dio un respingo de sorpresa por haber sido descubierto.

-No me gusta el arroz. –La máscara escondió una sonrisa de simpatía.

-¿Dieta de orca?

-Algo así. ¿Quieres? –Declinó su oferta con un sutil movimiento de mano. –Jeanist está muy ocupado hablando con todo el mundo. Apenas he podido acercarme a él. –Tenía razón, todo el mundo estaba muy pendiente de él. No solo era el más popular entre los ciudadanos, también gozaba de gran popularidad entre sus compañeros.

-Creo que nos va a costar hablar con él.

-¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?

-Probablemente discutiendo en algún lugar. –Al mirar a su alrededor vio como Mount Lady coqueteaba descaradamente con Hawks. Kamui les observaba visiblemente irritado.

-Si no supiera que son grandes héroes, diría que estás loco por asociarte con ellos… -Empezó a comer el sushi que había apartado cuando sintieron una conocida sensación de calor cerca de ellos. –Ah, hola Endeavor… -Incluso Gang parecía incómodo ante la presencia del intimidante héroe.

-Si estos son los héroes del futuro, estamos apañados…

-Incluso los héroes necesitan relajarse, Todoroki-san. –Respondió él, quitándole importancia. Su relación con el héroe no era tan tensa. Su forma de ser, seria y tranquila y su habilidad para solucionar conflictos parecían ser rasgos que agradaban al héroe de fuego; y aunque, no se podía decir que eran amigos, mantenían una relación cordial.

-Pero si son… ¡EL HÉROE NUMBER ONE ENDEAVOR Y EL HÉROE NINJA EDGESHOOOT! –Ambos se estremecieron. -¡Y mira con quien están! ¡El imponente, el temible… GANG ORCA!

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? –Eraserhead miró molesto a su ruidoso amigo. –Es muy molesto… -Present Mic pasó el brazo por sus hombros. Aizawa no reaccionó, manteniendo su expresión aburrida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en la escuela? –Preguntó Gang tirando la bandeja de arroz tras él sin ningún decoro. Edgeshot miró los restos. Sus tripas se quejaron al ver tanto arroz desperdiciado.

-Tenemos un permiso. El resto de profesores cuidan a nuestros queridos alumnos. –Respondió una voz femenina tras ellos. La atmósfera se empezó a cargar y los tres héroes se tensaron de inmediato al saber de quien se trataba. –Hola caballeros. –Por suerte, la máscara de Edgeshot le protegía del poder de Midnight, aunque no dejaba de ponerle nervioso su presencia. Tampoco ayudaba el pronunciado escote que llevaba su largo vestido rojo. El bigote de fuego de Endeavor empezó a brillar con intensidad para evitar que las feromonas de Midnight tuvieran efecto en él. En cambio, Gang parecía haber pasado de ser una temible orca a un tierno pececito.

-Hola Kayama… -Un extraño rubor apareció en las mejillas de Gang. _¿Desde cuando una orca podía sonrojarse?_ De repente, sacó una botella de agua y se la tiró a sí mismo bruscamente, salpicando a Edgeshot, que estaba a su lado.

-¿Podrías guardar la calma? –Cuestionó, molesto por ser empapado.

-Lo siento… No quiero deshidratarme. –Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Midnight se enganchó de su brazo, restregándose indiscretamente contra él.

-Vamos, Kamihara-Kun, te ayudaré a secarte… -Propuso arrastrándole.

-¿Qué? No hace falta… –Repuso mientras miraba a los cuatro hombres, pidiendo auxilio con la mirada. Sin embargo, solo recibió la frialdad de Endeavor y la desilusión de Gang. Mic parecía divertido y les decía adiós con la mano.

Edgeshot, el héroe ninja, podía parecer tranquilo y calmado, pero no solo no lo estaba, sino que era incapaz de usar su Quirk para escapar de aquella incómoda situación…

Entonces se percató de que Eraser tenía la mirada sospechosamente clavada en él, se sostenía el cabello para disimular que se elevaba hacia arriba y una sonrisa perversa se asomaba tras su bufanda de vendas...

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Aizawa y Present Mic.**

¡No olvides dejar un **Review**! No cuesta nada y siempre ayuda a seguir escribiendo.

 _¡PLUS ULTRA!_


	3. Borra esa broma

**N/a** : Mil gracias a ms. Aizawa y cassie por los reviews. ¡Me alegra que os esté sacando alguna que otra sonrisa! Y tendré vuestras sugerencias muy en cuenta... ;)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Borra esa broma**

Lo cierto es que al ver cómo Edgeshot era arrastrado por Midnight, Present Mic sintió algo de compasión por él. Sabía que ella se había encaprichado por el héroe ninja hacía varios años. Se había fijado en él cuando poco después de entrar en la U.A. Edgeshot ganó el festival deportivo de tercer año, destacando como una futura promesa. No era raro que se fijara en un chico porque lo hacía constantemente, pero cuando se reencontraron ya de adultos, pareció encapricharse con su personalidad misteriosa y su aparente poco interés en ella. En su día le había puesto en más de un apuro.

-Fuiste un poco cabrón…

-Un héroe debe enfrentarse a sus miedos. –Replicó Aizawa con desgana, echándose colirio. –Además, no es una situación que el héroe no4 no pueda controlar.

-No sé qué decirte, Midnight siempre ha sido difícil de controlar…

-Es una pena que no se haya quedado más tiempo con nosotros… -Comentó Gang con desilusión mirando como la mujer intentaba secar las ropas del héroe con demasiado empeño. -Si le pido que me humedezca con una esponja, ¿creéis que aceptará? –Endeavor rodó los ojos.

-Me temo que sí… -Murmuró Aizawa sin ningún interés.

-¿No ha venido con ustedes All Might? No me digan que se ha quedado haciendo de niñera… -Un tono de burla se apreció en su voz. Normalmente era él quien no acudía a esos eventos por no coincidir con All Might.

-Declinó la invitación. –Sus motivos eran evidentes. El evento estaba dedicado a los héroes del futuro. Si acudía le quitaría protagonismo a Endeavor y Jeanist y el mensaje que querían transmitir se perdería al ver llegar al antiguo símbolo de la paz. –Pero le diré que pensaste en él… -Mic se tensó ante la mirada con la que Todoroki fulminó a su amigo.

-Vamos, Eraser… ¡Necesito beber algo! –Le empujó despidiéndose de los dos enormes héroes. –Deja de hacer esos comentarios, ¿quieres? –Dijo en una voz inusualmente baja para tratarse de él. –Ya sabes que no se llevan bien… -Aizawa se encogió de hombros. –Vamos a distraernos, un poco. Alegra esa cara. –Le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

-No quiero estar aquí, debería estar con Eri… -Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

-Así que era eso… -Le abrazó de nuevo pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros. -¡Daddy-zawa echa de menos a su pequeña!

-No soy su padre, soy su guardián. –Replicó molestó. –Mi Quirk es conveniente para que sus poderes no se descontrolen. Es una decisión...

-Lógica, lo sé. –Completó atusándose el bigote. -¿Sabes? Te queda bien eso de tener una niña… -Dijo analizándole por encima de las gafas. –Pero si es por eso, ya sabes que Toshinori y Recovery Girl están pendientes. –Los chicos de la clase 1A habían organizado una especie de fiesta de pijamas esa noche, así que suponía que la pequeña lo estaba pasando bien. –Nunca habría dicho que tenías instinto paternal…

-Deja de decir idioteces… -Rio sonoramente ante su mal genio.

-Relájate, Aizawa… -Llegaron a la barra donde servían bebidas. -¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Agua.

-No estás colaborando…

-¿No te parece imprudente que un centenar de héroes con grandes poderes y egos todavía más grandes beban alcohol? –Observaron como Fourth Kind echaba dos pulsos a la vez con Desutegoro y Crust ante los vítores de varios políticos.

Gracias a sus reflejos, Aizawa notó un movimiento de ataque tras de sí. Con suma rapidez giró sobre su cuerpo y lanzó su bufanda para capturar al atacante. ¡Lo sabía! Una fiesta de héroes sin incidentes era algo improbable. La tira se enrolló alrededor de la persona que estaba a punto de atacarle por la espalda, apresándola para inmovilizarla.

-¿Eh? –Mic le miró contrariado. Un silencio se hizo a su alrededor cuando vieron de quién se trataba.

-¡Eraser! ¡Volví a caer en tus redes! –Mic dejó escapar una intensa carcajada.

-Ella no… -La expresión de Aizawa cambió a una de absoluto desagrado. Se fijó en que tenía un papel y se lo arrebató. En él se podía leer "patéame". –Tus bromas no tienen gracia.

-¿Vas a soltarme? Me siento excesivamente oprimida… -Dijo mirando hacia abajo. El fuerte agarre de sus vendas hacía que se le pronunciara el escote. Al percatarse de ello, Aizawa la liberó apartando la mirada. –¡Hola Mic! ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía!

-¡Hola Joke! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te ves bien! –Ella dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para mostrar su largo vestido rosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Al prescindir de su habitual pañuelo, su flequillo quedaba al aire.

-¿Verdad? ¡Tú también te ves genial!

-Los dos son muy entusiastas… -Ella miró de reojo a Aizawa.

-¿No te gusta mi vestido? –Preguntó ganándose una mirada de indiferencia. –Hace un momento no quitabas la mirada de él… -La sonora risa de Mic le taladró el cerebro casi tanto como el molesto comentario. Seguro que eso era el karma por lo de Edgeshot.

-No es verdad…

-¿Quieres que me lo quite?

-Haz lo que quieras. –Respondió secamente.

-O si prefieres quitármelo tú, podemos ir a un lugar más privado… -Insinuó jugando con su bufanda.

-¿Sabes, Emi? -Aizawa le arrebató la bufanda con una expresión de cansancio. -No deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Puede que algún día alguien se los tome en serio.

-Eso espero, porque solo los hago contigo. –Se agarró de su brazo con una enorme sonrisa. -¿Bailas conmigo?

-No, gracias. -Se zafó de su agarre.

-Es un hueso difícil, ¿eh, Mic?

-Yes!

-¿Por qué no bailas tú con ella? –Sugirió guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. –Lo haces mucho mejor que yo.

-Espero que te refieras al baile... –Se burló de nuevo Joke.

-Eso también lo hace mejor. –Se dio media vuelta para marcharse con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en la cara.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –Mic sonrió incómodo tirando de ella a la pista.

-Es su forma de bromear…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Jeanist hace un rescate y All Might una aparición estelar.**

 **N/a** : Ese guiño Erasermic se lo dedico a Ms Aizawa... Dejar un **review** a veces tiene premio ;)

¡PLUS ULTRA!


	4. El regreso del héroe

**N / A** : Hola a todos. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo con una intervención especial que hizo que se convirtiera en mi favorito. Este va dedicado a Cassieb1lack con un guiñito a ese barco que tanto me gusta por mi culpa;) Espero que os encante.

Recordando nombres:

Tsunagu Hakamata / Mejor Jeanist

Nemuri Kayama / Medianoche

Yagi Toshinori / Todos pueden

Podéis encontrar un **fan art** del equipo de Edgeshot vestido como en la fiesta en mi tumblr **Ana-list**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El regreso del héroe**

Best Jeanist estaba acostumbrado a las relaciones sociales, guardar las apariencias y lucir siempre con buen aspecto. Todos decían que ejemplificaba la figura del héroe popular sin llegar a ser arrogante. El público le adoraba, los héroes le admiraban. Tenía carisma de héroe.

-¿Nos hacemos una foto para subirla a las redes? Seguro que les encanta a nuestros seguidores. –Uwabami, la heroína serpiente, entendía perfectamente su estilo. Ella también era una profesional muy competente y una celebridad. Jeanist se estaba haciendo un selfie con ella cuando avistó algo que llamó su atención. –¡Te etiquetaré!

-Perfecto. ¿Me disculpas un momento? –La mujer asintió, entretenida en elegir el filtro adecuado para la fotografía. Jeanist caminó por el salón hasta dar con las dos personas que habían llamado su atención.

-De verdad, no es necesario…

-Buenas noches. –Saludó observando la curiosa situación. Midnight estaba prácticamente desnudando a un incómodo Edgeshot.

-¡Jeanist-san! –Él la tomó por la mano e hizo como que la besaba, aunque su bufanda le tapaba la parte inferior de la cara.

-Midnight te ves hermosa, como siempre. –Dijo con galantería. –No estoy nada de acuerdo en eso de que Mt. Lady compite contigo en belleza esta noche… -El rostro de la mujer se oscureció peligrosamente.

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Se lo oí decir a Crust. –Señaló a su espalda. El héroe ninja se relajó al ver que la mujer se marchaba y abandonaba sus intentos de limpiarle.

-Gracias por eso, Tsu.

-Esto debería contar como el primer rescate después de mi retiro temporal. –Se burló.

-Esa mujer me pone nervioso…

-Si solo fuera ella… -Murmuró pensando en lo curioso que le resultaba que su amigo perdiera los nervios solo ante situaciones incómodas con el género femenino.

-A mí no me gusta tanto la atención como a ti… Y menos de este tipo…

-Cualquiera lo diría… Podrías haber usado tu Quirk para escapar y no lo hiciste.

-Aizawa lo desactivó… -Explicó molesto. –Y cuando lo recuperé, pensé que si lo utilizaba le gustaría más…

-A las mujeres les gusta el misterio. –Le colocó el chal rojo que llevaba sobre los hombros. Era como el inicio de una capa, uno de sus diseños favoritos pensado para uno de sus compañeros predilectos. –No es por tu pequeña altura por lo que siempre entras en los rankings de los héroes profesionales más atractivos… -El ninja levantó su mano, extendiendo dos dedos con solemnidad.

-Un hombre no se mide por la altura, sino por su voluntad.

-Eso es algo que diría una persona bajita.

-No me obligues a dejarte inconsciente, larguirucho… -Ambos sonrieron tras sus máscaras. –Has estado meses de baja, ¿cómo estás llevando la vuelta?

-La rehabilitación ha sido dura, pero me mantengo firme en mi decisión de regresar. –Se llevó la mano al estómago inconscientemente. –Pero no sigamos ese hilo… -Empezaron a pasear por la gran sala. -Tantas preguntas y atenciones me están saturando. Preferiría hablar de cosas importantes… ¿Cómo va tu nuevo equipo? –En la distancia vio como Mount Lady coqueteaba con Hawks frente a Kamui. –No sabía que salían juntos. Debe de ser duro lidiar con una pareja tan inmadura…

-Solo son chismes. No hay nada entre ellos. –Jeanist rodó los ojos.

-Puede que no salgan juntos, pero es evidente que sí que hay algo entre ellos. -Sus ojos se fijaron en una pareja que bailaba amigablemente en la pista. -Tal vez deberías cambiar la montaña por el dragón… -Edgeshot siguió su mirada, entendiendo su insinuación.

-Ryukyu ya tiene su agencia. Además, aunque no lo parezca, Mt. Lady es una buena aprendiz. –Respondió con diplomacia. –Tú mismo me la recomendaste.

-Bueno, al menos te ahorrarías la parte de la tensión sexual no resulta entre compañeros, ¿no? –Se fijó con quién estaba bailando la heroína dragón. –Siempre y cuando no contrataras también a Manual…

-Pensaba que querías hablar de cosas importantes, no de chismes. Pareces una de esas revistas sensacionalistas.

-Los dos son héroes atractivos, de edad similar y carácter agradable… -La mirada de Edgeshot se perdió un momento en los dos jóvenes. -Ryukyu le gusta a todo el mundo, dudo que el _héroe normal_ sea una excepción…

-Sí, hacen una bonita pareja. –Jeanist levantó las cejas, levemente divertido por la _falta de entusiasmo_ en su voz.

-Vaya… De verdad te gusta ¿eh?

-¿Quién te gusta? –Los dos se tensaron al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas y se giraron sorprendidos por haber sido pillados.

-Hola Tsukauchi… -El policía llevaba su teléfono en la mano. Dirigió su mirada a la pista para ver a quién habían estado mirando. –No sabía que habías venido… -Dijo Jeanist con cierto nerviosismo.

-Hola. –Sonrió divertido por sus expresiones. –No te preocupes, Edgeshot-san, no diré nada.

-No hay nada que ocultar, Jeanist solo bromeaba. –Repuso con calma.

-Ya… -Contuvo una nueva sonrisa.

-¿Sabes cómo está Toshinori? –Jeanist intentó desviar la atención.

-De hecho… -Le mostró el teléfono. –Te lo puede decir él mismo. –En su pantalla se podía ver a All Might en su forma más conocida.

-¡Hola héroe No 3 Best Jeanist! –Hizo un aspaviento con la mano mostrando su enorme sonrisa. Los dos héroes miraron desconcertados la pantalla. Justo en ese momento su apariencia cambió por la del escuálido hombre de apariencia enfermiza y empezó a vomitar sangre, haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

-¡Oye! ¡Deberías dejar de hacer eso! –Exclamó Edgeshot con inquietante preocupación. –No es bueno que te fuerces…

-Tú siempre tan amable, estimado Edgeshot. –Saludó con simpatía. –Siento no haber podido ir al evento. No era buena idea que yo fuera… Quitaría protagonismo a lo verdaderamente importante. Además, tengo que cuidar a los chicos…

-Se extraña tu presencia, All Might. –Confesó el rubio. –Incluso tus _entusiastas_ conversaciones sobre películas americanas... –El héroe volvió a usar su forma musculosa.

-¡Cuando quieras hablamos de la última de Michael Bay! –Jeanist carraspeó al ver que no había captado la ironía de su comentario. Además, él detestaba las películas de Michael Bay; eran más propias de alguien como Katsuki Bakugo... Él prefería las de Wes Anderson, Scorsese o Tom Ford.

-Y dale con transformarse… -Murmuró Edgeshot.

-Pero por el momento, quiero que veas algo… -Giró la pantalla y vio a un montón de chicos sujetando una pancarta en la que ponía: "Bienvenido de nuevo Jeanist". Reconoció a algunos de los miembros de la clase de 1º A que había visto en el festival deportivo y, por supuesto, al joven Bakugo, cruzado de brazos como si le hubieran obligado a hacer eso, pero en primera fila. Todos empezaron a gritar a la vez cosas que no lograba entender, pero al parecer eran mensajes de admiración y apoyo. Resultaba entrañable.

-Gracias por su apoyo. –Saludó con la mano haciendo que se callaran de inmediato. –Es bueno ver que están bien. ¡Sigan esforzándose! –La mayoría saltaron entusiasmados y de nuevo comenzaron los gritos.

-Bueno, ya está… Mira que les dije que no hablaran todos a la vez… -Volvió a aparecer él en pantalla alejándose del jaleo. -No me hacen ni caso… ¡Eri-chan no le arranques las plumas a Tokoyami! ¡Mineta deja de intentar manosear a Yaoyoruzu! –Los tres hombres intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. –Creo que será mejor que ponga orden… ¡Adiós amigos! ¡Me alegro de verles! –Tsukauchi giró el teléfono para ver la pantalla.

-Creo que ha sido la conversación más extraña que he tenido esta noche… -Y debía reconocer que había sido un bonito gesto. Esos eran el tipo de detalles que le sacaban una sonrisa difícil de ocultar incluso con una máscara, bufanda o pañuelo de seda.

Desde luego que All Might tenía un talento especial para dar ánimos.

-Oye, Tsukauchi… -Se le oyó susurrar antes de que el policía colgara. -¿Te has enterado de quién le gusta a Edgeshot? –Tsukauchi cabeceó incómodo porque los dos héroes oyeran la pregunta. Por lo visto, había iniciado la video-llamada antes de que les sorprendiera.

Pura discreción…

El héroe ninja se cruzó de brazos taladrándole con los ojos.

-Te odio.

* * *

 **N / A** : Me parece tan tierno imaginarme a todos los chicos mandándole un mensaje de ánimo a Jeanist: 3 Y All Might haciendo de canguro e interesándose por los chismes es tan entrañable :3 Creo que me estoy cebando con Edgeshot, pobre...

¡El próximo capítulo más! ¡No olvides dejar un **comentario**!

¡PLUS ULTRA!


End file.
